


Macaroons

by tonysta_k



Category: Anna and the French Kiss - Stephanie Perkins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Etienne x Anna fluff. I haven't read all of Lola and the boy next door yet, so sorry if any details aren't correct or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macaroons

Etienne and Anna St. Clair lived in a small house in the suburbs of San Francisco.

It was the evening of a quite eventful day. Etienne had surprised Anna with a baby shower, which had been so overwhelming for the sixteen week pregnant woman that she had burst into tears. _Hormones hey?_

Etienne was taking the presents that had been given that day upstairs and put them in the room that had been designated for their unborn child. (Anna had tried to help but Etienne had refused to let her lift a finger.)

As Anna watched her husband walk in and out of the lounge, a smile kept put on her lips. She was more than happy with him and she was definitely grateful for him. And even though they had their little fights, Anna knew that they would always make up afterwards.

Once finished with moving everything, Etienne went into the kitchen before sitting down with one hand behind his back and the other on his wife's bump.

Anna looked at Etienne with a curious look, what was he hiding now?

"Open it." Etienne said and gave Anna a small white box with black swirly writing on it. Anna already knew what was inside.

Opening the box, Anna's assumption of what was in there was confirmed. Macaroons.

Since the start of carrying her and Etienne's first child, Anna had been craving macaroons. They had attempted to make them but they were horrid. And they had bought them from all the stores close and far from them, but they all tasted horrid too. The only ones Anna liked were the ones from Paris. Her and Etienne had gone over there for two weeks when she was three weeks pregnant and she had basically lived on them. She had also bought some home, but they were gone within a day.

"How did you get these?" Anna asked and looked at Etienne with a half confused half fond expression.

"I have my ways." Etienne replied with a smirk.

Anna shook her head, "Dork." She said affectionately, flicking Etienne's nose.

Etienne scrunched up his nose before laying his head on Anna's shoulder, getting the remote off Anna's lap and turning the TV on.

As she took a bite of the long-wanted French delicacy, Anna looked down at her belly and smiled when she saw that Etienne's hand was still sat there protectively.

How had she gotten so damn lucky?

"I love you." She said, then nuzzling her nose into the crook of Etienne's neck.

Etienne smiled, "I love you too."

It was hard for the two to remember how their life was before they had each other in it.


End file.
